Lenola and Urd: Two of a kind
by VampireKittie
Summary: Urd meets her Daughter after she put her up for adoption. What happens next?
1. Default Chapter

~ Okay, this is my first attempt at fan-fiction so forgive me if I sound lame.^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
  
  
Belldandy smiled at Keiichi. He always knew what to say to make her smile. After a few minutes, she knew that something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Keiichi?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Keiichi looked nervous. "Uh...nothing Bell. Everything's fine, honest!" he lied.  
  
"Buried Memories of Things Long Hidden Respond to My Call! Float Now Upward From the Dark, Hidden Depths By This The Goddess Rune Come Forth!" said Belldandy. This was an ancient and old spell by which the truth surfaces. She had used it a long time ago to find some extra parts for a motorbike the club had built.  
  
"Well, Belldandy, today at school, I ran into this girl with the Goddess Markings on her forehead. She had white hair, with fair skin. In fact, she looked a lot like Urd. Do you know her?" said Keiichi, under the influence of the spell.  
  
Belldandy froze. 'Oh no' she thought. 'She can't have come. Not when Urd's life is so perfect.'  
  
"Bell?" asked Keiichi; the spell was wearing off. "Bell? You look like you've seen a ghost. *wait a minute, you see ghosts anyway. Ah well.*"  
  
Belldandy shook her head. "No Keiichi, I'm sorry. I don't know her. You can ask Skuld to use her machine to track her." 'I wish Yggdrasil and the Creator could have chosen to send her someplace else. Anywhere but here. I don't think Urd can deal with it. I should tell her. After all, she is her daughter.'  
  
Belldandy walked into Urd's room and closed the door softly behind her. Urd looked up from her work.  
  
"What is it Bell?" she asked. Belldandy forced a smile.  
  
"Urd, you know when you fooled around and you gave birth to a small goddess? One that looked exactly like you?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" said Urd, rising and facing her.  
  
'Calm down Belldandy. Its not like she'll blow up at you.' Belldandy took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, Keiichi just saw her on campus. I thing Creator must have sent her here on an assignment. I think she's looking for you."she said.  
  
Urd looked stunned. 'Lenola is here? Now?! No.....Belldandy is lying. But Goddesses can't lie, especially not Goddesses First Class. I guess she's right.'  
  
Urd sat down hard on the chair by her workbench. "Now what do we do?" she asked Belldandy in a inquisitive tone.  
  
"I suggest we go look for her and you need to explain why you left her on Yggdrasil when you did,"said Belldandy.  
  
~ So whadda ya think? Good enough? Reviews please! When I get 4, I'll write the next chapter. Fair? ^_^ ~ 


	2. Confrontation

~ Yay! I got enough reviews so here's the second chapter, as promised ^_^ ~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Confrontation  
  
Urd looked around at the crowd of people and wondered how she was going to find Lenola in this mess. She turned to Keiichi, who was eating a sandwich as usual.  
  
"Where did you see her Keiichi?" she asked, her nose almost touching his to get his attention.  
  
Keiichi jumped back.  
  
"By da Mata Cub Heaqarers (By the Motor Club Headquarters)," he said through a mouthful of sandwich.  
  
Urd tweaked his nose, making him cough. "Thanks, lover-boy." She walked off towards the direction of the MCHQ.  
  
  
  
Lenola looked around and sighed. She had seen the strange boy that the creator had deemed "Keiichi." He looked quite stunned at the sight of her so she slipped into a nearby alleyway. Where was her mother? She had decided against following "Keiichi" home because it might cause a bit of a shock to him. Let my mother come to me, she thought, smiling slightly. After all, she was the one that had abandoned me in the first place.  
  
As far back as she could remember, Lenola had lived with foster gods and goddesses. When she was old enough and had developed her powers, she went before the Creator and asked to find her biological mother. She had left Yggdrasil to find Urd, but had not found her yet.  
  
Her search had led her to this small island off the coast of "Asia" called Japan. There she searched for Urd until her search led her to this town somewhere near "Tokyo."  
  
  
  
Urd looked inside, outside, around and through the MCHQ. She finally came to a small alleyway next to the building. There, she looked behind things like dumpsters filled with broken auto-parts and such. She came to the last dumpster (for there were about 4 or 5 there) and peeked around it. There she saw a teenage goddess, hunched over something. She came up behind the goddess quietly.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, tapping on the girl's shoulder. The girl jumped back.  
  
"Who are you?!" she asked, her eyes wide and terrified. ~ A/N Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! ~  
  
Urd looked her up and down. She looks exactly like me, she thought.  
  
"I'm Urd, you biological mother," she replied, stepping towards the girl. "I think I owe you an explanation."  
  
Lenola froze. It was her mother! How should she react? What would happen next?  
  
  
  
~ Well? Whadda ya think? Good enough? If you want to give me some suggestions, you're welcome to. My e-mail is merlock1313@yahoo.com  
  
if you want. I'll put your name in the credits also. ^_^ ~ 


End file.
